omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yugo
Character Synopsis Yugo is the main protagonist in Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a 12-year-old Eliatrope who is adopted by Alibert and is brother of Adamai. He is a child of the goddess Eliatrope. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies, 7-C, High 7-C, High 7-A, High 6-C, Low 2-C Verse: World of Twelve (Wakfu and Dofus universe) Name: Yugo Origin: Wakfu Gender: Male Age: 12 (Season 1), 13 (Season 2), 14 (Wakfu Manga), 19 (Special Episodes) Classification: Eliatrope, Adventurer, King, Demigod, God-King, The Mysterious Monarch, The Spiritual Father, The Benevolent One, The Emerald Guardian, Father of the Eliotropes Special Abilities: Portal Creation, Portal Boost (rapid portal usage), Portal Blast (energy beam), Wakfu Sensing (seeing with blindfold), Flight, Wakfu Sword and Shield, Longevity, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Can move the enemy into a zone void of space and time for all eternity with the Eliacube, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Immortality (Type 1), Able to be reborn, Air Elemental Storm Attacks, Earth Elemental Defense Attacks, Water Elemental Wave Attacks, Forcefield Creation Destructive Ability: Small Town Level to Town Level (Season 1), Large Town Level (Season 2), Large Mountain Level (with 1 Dofus, fought Nox), Large Island Level (with sword and shield, fought Qilby), Universe level+ with 6 Dofus (Fought Ogrest alongside Percedal, accidentally warped and rewrote the universe and created the Eliotrope race), higher with the Eliacube Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds, High Hypersonic+ with portals Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Level to Town Level (Season 1), Large Town Level (Season 2), Large Mountain Level (with 1 Dofus, fought Nox), Large Island Level (with sword and shield, fought Qilby), Universe level+ with 6 Dofus (Fought Ogrest alongside Percedal, accidentally warped and rewrote the universe and created the Eliotrope race), higher with the Eliacube Durability: Small Town Level to Town Level, Large Town Level (Season 2),Large Island Level (wounded Yugo survived Qilby's desperation attack), Continent Level (Took hits from Ogrest) Range: Several dozens of meters, with the Eliatrope Dofus, he can create Portals that are several kilometers wide and can shoot out portals from thousands of kilometers Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Once could only generate two portals at a time, but this seems to have been resolved since the OVAs. can use up too much energy quickly, with the Dofus, his power is unstable and can harm the world. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Wakfu formed weapoons, including a shield, sword, or batons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eliatrope Abilities * Portal Creation: Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. Yugo uses these to outmaneuver and confuse his opponents in battle, allowing him to shift instantly between all attack ranges. He has also demonstrated the ability to redirect virtually any attack thrown at him, either at his foe, or just to avoid getting hit. Initially he could only conjure a single set of portals at a time and was limited to areas he could see. However by the time of the Special Episodes, with concentration he was capable of forming dozens of portals beneath the feet of all the guests at Amalia's wedding simultaneously sending them all to a completely separate area. When empowered by the 6 Eliatrope Dofus, he was able to conjure an island sized portal across dimensions, a feat previously only matched by an Eliacube empowered Quilby (who could only conjure an above average sized inter dimensional portal). * Portal Boost: While training with Adamai, it was discovered that by rapidly forming portals successively in front of him, Yugo can achieve a form of high speed movement, appearing as little more than a stream of energy moving midair. Yugo makes use of this when dealing with midair enemies,and can use himself like a ram in this state. When empowered by the Eliacube, his speed in this state is advanced to the point where a powerful Xelor like Nox was unable to track his movements and resorted to using a time-stop spell. * Portal Blast: An ability which creates a powerful beam of energy. This is done by overlapping two portals at once. As the series progressed, Yugo's mastery over this particular power improves greatly, being able to summon the blasts without the same level of time for his portals, as well as adjusting the size and power of his blasts. In a shooting match against a group of pirates, he displayed great precision in his shots, being able to blast perfectly centered holes through 4 gold coins thrown upwards before they hit the ground. * Wakfu Sensing: By Adamai, Yugo was taught to perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. * Flight: Eliatropes possess wings made from pure Wakfu. The wings are attached to their skull, and sprout from their cranium. Yugo and the Eliatrope children used their ability to fly to attack Qilby relentlessly. Eliotrope Abilities: As the creator of the Eliotrope Race, God King Yugo should have all the spells Eliotropes, excact copies of him, have * Elemental Spells ** Water Elemental Spells *** Wakmeha: Yugo launches a Wakfu projectile at his target *** Pulsation: Yugo casts a Wakfu beam on his target. *** Flood: This spell allows Yugo to release a total Wakfu flood on the target *** Whirlwind: Yugo summons a Wakfu Whirlwind that will push back the target. *** Barrier: Yugo deploys a Wakfu Barrier to protect the allies inside it. Others Notable Victories: Nox- Wakfu, Season 1 Finale Qilby- Wakfu, Season 2 Finale Ogrest- Wakfu- The Quest For the Six Eliatrope Dofus Book 3 Finale Ush- Wakfu- Wakfu- The Quest For the Six Eliatrope Dofus Book 2 Count Hareburg-Wakfu- The Quest For the Six Eliatrope Dofus Book 1 Count Vampiro- Wakfu Season 1 Dragon Pig- Wakfu Season 2 Chief Taur- Wakfu Season 1 Oropo- Wakfu Season 3 Finale Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonist